


Changing the Subject

by aloriahfray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Prompt Fic, domestic Wincest, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriahfray/pseuds/aloriahfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean get into an argument, Sam knows the best way to change the subject before it gets out of hand. </p><p>[[Written for a Tumblr prompt: Lawyer!Sam and mechanic!Dean having a fight where Sam uses a bunch of legal terms followed by a fluffy and/or smutty make-up.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Subject

It was still strange to Sam, leaving his office every day to go home. Not just to some motel or to fall asleep in the passenger seat of the Impala, but to actually go home to Dean and their house. It had been six months since they’d gotten the place and Sam had started his career as a lawyer, but even though Heaven and Hell had been sealed for good he still carried a pistol under his suit jacket everywhere he went. He also had protective sigils etched into the car he had just bought about a month ago.

Dean still hunted on the side of his day job, which was working as a mechanic at a small, local auto shop. He’d go off for a night or a weekend after researching and take out a monster whenever he had the spare time. Sam supported him on it, knowing his brother would never really be happy without hunting in his life, but sometimes when Dean got really obsessed with a case it would cause tension between them.

That night was one of those nights and Sam knew it would be as soon as he got home. He walked into the kitchen shedding his jacket and taking in the sight of brother sitting at the table, laptop open and his eyes glued to the screen. He had bags under his eyes and his jaw was taut, a notepad under his hand with random words all over it.

“Still hunting that Shtriga?” Not that he was really surprised. He knew how Dean felt about those particular monsters and had even pitched in on the case himself a bit, but it had been three weeks and they hadn’t been able to pin down its whereabouts.

“Yeah…think I might finally have the bastard,” Dean muttered, scribbling at the notepad intently. “Might have to take a slightly longer trip than my usual to get him, but it’ll be worth it.”

“How long of a trip are we talking?” Sam asked, opening the door of the fridge and scanning the contents. He planned to make dinner that night considering he’d gotten out of the office early, but he didn’t know what he wanted.

“A week? I dunno for sure.”

“Your boss gonna be okay with that?” Sam knew it was hard for Dean to remember things like that sometimes—that he couldn’t just pick up and go whenever he wanted to anymore.

“Does it really matter, Sam?”

“Yes, it matters. You should at least let him know before you take off for a week.” He closed the fridge and turned around, frowning at his brother.

“No shit, Sherlock. I’m gonna give him a heads up. Call it a family emergency or somethin’. But I’m going.” Dean finally looked away from the computer, meeting Sam’s gaze.

“I dunno why you’re looking at me,” Sam sighed, placing his palms on the top of the island. “I know I can’t tell you no.”

He didn’t want to tell him no, not really. He knew those kids needed to be saved and that Dean was the right guy to do it, but sometimes it drove him crazy being stuck between both worlds. They’d be so normal for a week or two, cooking dinner together and going to work every day, and then Dean would get his hero complex back and run off on a case at the last minute. Sam was honestly starting to wonder how Dean’s boss wasn’t completely fed up already.

“You mean to tell me the lawyer doesn’t wanna argue?” Dean retorted, smirking.

“What’s the point? This ‘lawyer’ knows that you’ve got a right to do what you want and it’s obvious hunting is what that is.”

He didn’t mean to sound so bitter about it. He tried so hard to support the man he loved and he didn’t want Dean to know just how much this got to him.

But as soon as that resentment leaked into his voice there was no stopping the fight that was about to take place. He saw it as Dean’s smirk faded and his eyes narrowed, trying not to think about how much he looked like Dad when he did that.

“What’d you expect when we got this place, Sam?” his brother started in, getting to his feet. “Did ya think we were just gonna live happily ever after and I was just gonna forget about all the people out there that depend on us?”

“No, Dean, that’s not what I think at all. You know I don’t expect you to give up hunting.”

“That’s sure as hell what it seems like. Look, I’m sorry I can’t be happy stuck in some office listening to people bitch all day like you can or working on people’s POS cars day in and day out. M’sorry that everything Dad taught us is just too engrained in me to just sit back and let a bunch of innocent kids die.”

Sam sighed and glanced down at the counter. He didn’t want to fight with Dean, especially not about this. He decided to pick a lighter topic to argue about. “You know, that’s not all I do at work, Dean.”

“Oh, right, I forgot. You listen to people bitch and then you argue with the people they wanna sue.”

“No, actually, I don’t do that either. I’m a family lawyer.”

“Oh, Jesus, Sammy, who cares? A lawyer is a lawyer.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, obviously fed up with the conversation already.

“Uhm, no, there’s actually quite a few different types and we all do different things. Take me, for example; I handle stuff like divorce and adoption and—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Dean huffed, cutting Sam off. “Subject thoroughly changed. Can we just make dinner and pretend to be normal now?”

Sam chuckled, unable to help himself. He loved how flustered and annoyed Dean got whenever Sam started going on about law. Any time he wanted to avoid an argument all he had to do was bring up his job .

“Stop lookin’ so proud of yourself over there. That smug smile’s gonna get your ass whooped.”

“Mhmm. Whatever you say, Dean.” Sam only smiled wider, leaning forward on the island counter and keeping his eyes locked on his brother.

“S’that what you want, Sammy? Want me to come over there and lay down the law? ‘Cause I know that’s you’re thing—the law.”

There was nothing for Sam to do but laugh at that point. He had Dean so worked up and the more nonchalant he behaved the more frustrated his brother got.

“You’re welcome to come over here and try,” he taunted, shooting Dean a suggestive smirk.

Within a matter of seconds Dean was across the kitchen, turning Sam around and pressing him against the counter. He wrapped a hand around Sam’s tie, giving it a tug, and growled, “Oh, I’ll do a hell of a lot more than try, baby boy.”

Sam shivered at the promise in his brother’s voice and stared down at him with lustful eyes. “Does this mean we’re making up?”

“Didn’t even know we were fighting,” Dean returned, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam’s mouth.

Sam pulled back though, just for a moment, and his tone grew serious as he said, “You know I really do support you, right? I want you to go save those kids. Just promise me you’ll come back in one piece, okay?”

“I always do. Ain’t no monster in this world that can keep me from getting back to you, Sammy.”

With that out of the way Sam kissed his brother hungrily, pulling him closer and deciding that dinner could wait a while. He had more important things on his plate at that moment and there was no ignoring them as Dean proceeded to yank him by his tie to the living room.


End file.
